


Caramel Candy and Adventure

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkwardness, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The gems go trick or treating with Steven.This is going to go perfectly!  Really!





	Caramel Candy and Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).

“Steven! I’m wearing a costume!”

Pearl was indeed wearing a costume – she was dressed up as Lady Liberty, which meant she’d only needed some extra sheets and a crown from Pepe’s Burgers. 

“You sure are, Pearl!” Steven was dressed like an astronaut, and some part of him was worried that he was a little too old to be out trick or treating. But the lure of candy was far too sweet to resist.

Garnet, dressed like the Mona Lisa, was walking in pace with Peridot and Lapis. Lapis was Icarus, and Peridot was dressed like someone from that TV show she liked. Steven would try to remember to ask her which character she was supposed to be before the night ended.

“…We bring candy home WITH us instead of consuming it?” asked Peridot. “That sounds suspiciously like stealing.”

“It’s not really stealing,” Lapis said. “They give us candy. Though I don’t know if I really like…food…yet.”

“It’s an adjustment, but simple enough to remember,” said Garnet. “You apparently aren’t supposed to threaten home owners for their candy, either.”

Amethyst – who was dressed like the Bride of Frankenstein – was cackling while eating a caramel apple. She and Connie were racing to join the gang. 

“You’ll learn to love it,” she told Lapis. “Sugar is SO good.”

“Doesn’t it rot your insides?” Pearl worried. She had been weighing the full-sized caramel candy bar she’d gotten.

“Go ahead, take a bite.” Amethyst said.

Pearl kept eyeing the candy suspiciously. Connie came up – dressed like a lawyer, he thought, with an old suit on. “Your dad says hi,” she said – he’d given Amethyst and Connie a ride from across town.

Steven could see his dad in the distance, idling in his van, waiting for them all to finish. He’d drive them back home after it was all over – and Steven, as per tradition, would drive the last mile. Yay for a learner’s permit and its small benefits.

“Come on, Steven!” Connie shouted, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go!”

Those were the best words he’d ever heard in his life, he thought to himself as they ran into the golden Beach City sunset.

As they raced away, he heard Pearl shout, “UGH! It tastes like sugary cement!”


End file.
